


Forever

by VickiTheAntagonist



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Seriously just man lovin'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickiTheAntagonist/pseuds/VickiTheAntagonist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feeding, and sex and yet vampires are dead. Few things make you truly alive this is one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Watched this movie and typed this sitting with my family lol.

Louis didn’t know why he stayed. Every evening as the lid of his coffin was pulled off to reveal an all too happy Lestat, he cursed the world. Louis lived far too long in a life that didn’t belong to him. His life, his entire being belonged to another, and he didn’t stop it. He went along, not agreeing with but doing everything Lestat said. They went along in a life that meant nothing. Going out and finding easy blood, draining the humans, surviving on the red nectar of life. And every time he fed, Louis longed to find the feeling that he once had. The rush that he felt from Lestat’s blood. The rush of every drug combined, it was painfully wondrous, excruciatingly fantastic, and horribly delicious.

One evening, an evening in, Lestat invited one of the most expensive prostitutes, knowing she would never receive her payment.

“Aww darling, sweetness, lover, why is a woman as beautiful as you whoring around?” Lestat whispers into the blonde woman’s neck. She responds with a moan, holding his head closer to her bosom.

“If you were mine I would give you everything.” Lestat went to bite her when she gasped.

“Who is that my darling?” The blonde woman asks, noticing another man standing at the door way.

“Oh, Louis, my dearest friend Louis.” Lestat stands quickly from the woman moving closer towards the tall figure.

“You, my dearest.” Lestat places one hand behind his companion’s back and brings their lips close. So close the air between them is ice.

“Will he be joining us tonight?” The whore on the couch asks.

“I don’t know. Will you be joining us tonight Louis?” Lestat turns and makes his way back towards the woman, kneeling; he picks her hand up and kisses his way toward her wrist before sucking gently.  “Will you help me _devour_ this young beauty?” And with that Lestat sunk his teeth into the pale skin covering the vein on the young woman. 

Louis watched, and waited. He waited for the woman to realize that she was being drained of her blood; he waited for her to realize that she should be in pain. In some form of horrible, agonizing pain, but she didn’t she sat and made the noise of a woman being pleasured.  She made all the noises expected of a woman going through intense orgasm. Louis made a move to sit on the duvet not far from the couch. In a moment Lestat pulled away pushing the corpse away from him.

“Awh well Louis. I am sure I can find you another one.” Lestat stood and ran his thumb across his bottom lip. “When was the last time you fed?” He paused as he made his way standing directly in front of Louis and the duvet.  “And not from an animal.”

“I….” Louis lost his thought as his saw the pulsing of Lestat’s ‘veins’. Of course they were not really veins, but merely, tunnels were the human whore’s blood was transferred into a liquid of pure ecstasy. He could see it changing, smell it. His eyes focused on Lestat’s would-be pulse point.

“Long then?” Lestat smirked and turned away moving to push the body of the girl from the couch to the ground, and then he sat.

“You know how weak that makes you Louis?” Lestat placed his hand over his legs, sitting as casually as possible. 

Louis stood and slowly walked towards Lestat, worried that if he moved to fast he would scare Lestat away. When he finally was close enough to the couch Louis reached out towards his maker, creator. He dropped onto the couch, still watching as the human blood was transformed, into the one thing he wanted more than anything.

“Lestat, I need you.” He whispered the words because they were too true to be spoken at full volume.

“I know my dearest.” Lestat reached out placing his hands on the back of Louis’ head.  “Come to me, feed.”

Though Louis knew taking another feeding from Lestat would bind them even more, all resistance failed him. He leaned in close, still trying to pull back, but once his lips touched the smooth, paleness that was Lestat’s neck he lost all control. Slowly he sunk his fangs deep into the vein, intersecting the flowing blood, feeling it fill his mouth. Slowly he drank, their heartbeats becoming one. The feeling cannot be described. The blood that once belonged to a whore had been cleansed by a vampire. It now held all the power to hold Louis to Lestat and with it came a bond so strong it was positively orgasmic.

Lestat moaned and held Louis’ head close to his neck. The feeling so intense and wondrous. The sounds he was making were to be heard all throughout the plantation, and yet his vampire ears were deaf to them.  As the blood was pulled from him he felt the aching desire he had for his companion grow. It was no longer an inkling of desire, but now it was a burningly desperate need. 

After a few more moments, though it felt ages, Louis got the will to pull away. As he did, he licked the wound left on the soft flesh. He moved his kisses up from Lestat’s neck to his chin.

“Oh Lestat, I am yours. I will always be yours.” Louis managed to gasp out before his lips were claimed in a strong, rough, strangling kiss.

“I know my dearest, for I am yours as well.” Lestat managed to pull away long enough to say. He went back to work, softly massaging his tongue against Louis’. After a moment kissing wasn’t enough for him anymore. Slowly, ever so slowly, he began to undress his new found lover. Lestat lost all patience and ripped away the last few pieces of cloth.

Louis smiled at his anxious lover. “Somebody will have to pay for that.” He whispered softly as he was pushed onto his back. Lying naked on the couch Louis began to paw for Lestat’s clothing.

“Feeling exposed are we?” Lestat smiled as he undressed himself, taking time to let his hand brush over the most intimate parts of his body.

“Have you ever done this before Louis?” Lestat smiled as he kneeled over Louis, both men naked and semi-hard. “Well I must say that I find it quite fun. But it will hurt you. I can make it hurt less, but you have to do exactly as I say.”

Louis nodded, slowly. He threw his head back and moaned in ecstasy as Lestat slowly stroked his manhood to full hardness.

“My darling, lift your legs over mine, and suck.” Lestat thrust his fingers to Louis mouth. Watching as Louis sucking his fingers and feeling his manhood not far from the tight opening, Lestat was fully hard in a matter of moments.

“Dearest, this is new and will feel strange, but I swear to you, in time it will feel wonderful. I will have you crying out in pleasure. I promise.”  Lestat pulled his fingers from the lips of his lover slowly. He ran his fingers, up and down Louis’ perineum before pushing softly against his opening. After a few moments he was able to work a fingertip inside. Louis had his eyes squeezed tight.

“My dearest you must relax. If you do not relax this will never feel good for you.” As hard as it was Louis did as he was told and not long after Lestat was able to get two fingers inside of him. He was moving them around, searching for the small bundle of nerves inside. He crisscrossed his fingers and was rewarded as Louis cried out in pleasure. 

“Aww see, I told you I could make you feel good didn’t I?” Lestat continued, barely brushing his fingertips over Louis prostate.

“I know you want more. Don’t you Louis? You want me inside of you. But you have to beg.” Lestat smirked down at his lover, wanting to hear how badly he was wanted.

Louis looked at him with daggers. “Lestat, I need you inside of me. I need you know. I am aching for you.”

At those words Lestat lost all control, he replaced his fingers with the tip of his hard-on and slowly pushed his way deep into the man beneath him. Once he was fully inside he leaned close to Louis’s lips, stealing kisses he began moving. It took moments for the slow, pace-setting love to turn into straight-up fucking.

“Louis, I need you, I will need you forever.” He continued roughly moving with his love. Louis reached down for his own impossibly hard manhood, and began stroking himself.  He leaned up and bit softly into Lestat’s neck, the original ecstasy sending him over the edge. As Louis' orgasm covers their stomachs with the hot white liquid, Lestat filled him.

They pulled away and cleaned up silently. This was not a relationship. It was not love. It was something that no human would ever know. It was the bond between a vampire and his maker. It was the strongest most powerful bond that either man had ever felt.

“Lestat, I do not care for you, and yet I need you. Forever.” Louis moved his head to rest it against his lover’s chest. A blanket covering them up to the waist. Though they had no need for it, it served some normalcy to the relations in which they just partook.

“And my dearest, I despise you, and yet I want you with me. Forever.” Lestat leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the top of Louis’s head.

“Forever.” Louis repeated softly.  


End file.
